Closely Knit
by masterinkblaster
Summary: [The Chief/solo, Snaptrap/Larry, Francisco/Ollie] Snaptrap, sick and tired of his organization always losing to TUFF, thinks of a way to get his crew to come closer together as a team...but what he comes up with just may end up surprising his henchmen! A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose, with some additional help by yours truly!
1. Chapter 1

T.U.F.F has been a strong-standing organization for a long time now, saving the town and even the world from impending doom, ironically against the organization, D.O.O.M, run by the notorious Verminious Snaptrap. Chief Herbert Dumbrowski was the head of the organization. Though he's a small flea, a bit smaller than a penny, he runs T.U.F.F with an iron fist.

Today, on his day off, Chief found himself locked away in his office, remembering many of the previous missions on which he had sent Kitty Katswell and his newest agent, Dudley Puppy. Shifting through paperwork and files, Chief comes across a photo of Kitty, wearing her traditional gear, a black, leather bodysuit and white boots and cloves, with her matching white headband to secure her 50's style bob. Her soft, tan tail curls elegantly behind her as she smiles, her sultry green eyes staring back at the Chief.

The Chief eyeballs the photo, tracing her luscious, feminine curves, from her breasts to her hips, then even her calves. Feeling a burning sensation in his groin, he looks cautiously around his office for any prying eyes, seeing the coast is clear. Putting Kitty's file away, Chief brings out a second file, labeled "Top Secret". Opening it slowly, a plethora of photos is revealed, all of them of Kitty.

A few of the photos were of Kitty in her underwear, fastening bras from behind, or even slipping on long pairs of socks. A bit deeper into the pile of photos is a few photos of Kitty's silhouette against a shower curtain, or even the shadow of her bare frame holding clothing cast against the curtain of her bedroom. The more he skimmed through the photos, the faster his heart begins beating. He feels his groin burning even harder, and just below that, his thick, throbbing member pulsates rapidly, growing in size. As he flips to the last bit of photos, he can see Kitty in her full, bare glory, pleasing herself when she believes nobody is looking.

"Oh, Kitty… if only I were large enough where it counts…" Chief mumbles to himself, moaning softly as he reaches down his slacks, grabbing ahold of his shaft and beginning to stroke himself, "I'm just a flea, but… if you would shrink yourself down for just a day… I could show you true romance."

Chief slips off his pants and kicks them onto the office desk, on which his own smaller chair and desk are placed. He leans back in his chair and gazes deeply at the photo of Kitty pleasing herself. Her pink, smooth pussy looks soft to the touch, and the small glare where her juices caused a bit of shine only made the Chief want her even more. He imagined her silky juices seeping into her fur and how warm his cock might feel inside her. Hearing Kitty's purrs in his mind, he moans, stroking faster and feeling his balls tighten while his shaft throbs in his palm.

Before long, Chief could hear Kitty in his mind as he fantasized, _"Oh, Chief… you make my pussy so wet… I… I can't bear to get wet… maybe you can take care of it for me?"_ He begins stroking himself harder and faster. "Oh, God, yes… you know I would, Kitty!"

 _"Herbert... I've used the shrink ray so that I can finally feel your hard cock inside me…"_ he imagines her purring. "Yes… fuck… _yes, Kitty!_ "

 _"Chief… I'm going to cum! Please… fill me with your hot cum! Stuff me until I can't move, Sir!"_ Chief can hear Kitty's moans in his mind as he pictures him romancing her, owning her body and claiming her tightness as his own, "Yes… yes! I'm gonna… oh, Kitty!"

"Chief! Help! The world is getting so huge! We're all going to be in trouble!" Dudley shouts, bursting into the Chief's office and hopping up toward the Chief.

"D-Dudley?!" the Chief screams, "What on…a-aagh!" The Chief can't help himself. The sudden shock of Dudley catching him masturbate to Kitty's private photos is enough to force the orgasm through his body, forcing him to cum all over the surface of the larger desk, serving as a floor. "W-what is it!?"

"Woah, Chief! What did you just _do_?!" Dudley exclaims, examining the milky substance on the floor. Before Dudley can see, the Chief tucks away his relieved cock, watching the mix-breed dog study his seed.

"I…uh…" _He's too simple and can't even keep secrets… I'll just lie._ "I was distracted with work and…uh… you frightened me with your sudden outburst that I spilled my milk all over the floor! So _now_ , I have to eat my donuts without any milk! Thanks a _lot_ , Dudley!" the Chief pretends to scold.

"Milk?" Dudley squealed happily, "I _love_ milk!" With much more excitement than necessary, Dudley falls to his knees and slowly inches his nose toward the liquid.

"Ah… D-Dudley! I think Agent Keswick said he was making some chocolate…er…peanut butter…pizza…doodles?" Chief lies, hoping to distract the rather unintelligent canine.

"Cool!" Dudley replies, "Lemme just clean up your milk here, Chief!" Before he can be stopped, Dudley plants his tongue on the floor, lapping away at the Chief's hot, sticky seed, swallowing a mouthful. "Oh… oh boy… milk's a little spoiled, but it's still not bad!"

The Chief sits back in astonishment, watching Dudley lick up his cum from the floor, happily, being none the wiser.

Snaptrap watches Dudley enjoy Chief Dumbrowski's cum, becoming a bit distracted.

"Jeeze… I was gonna try and see into that file of Kitty, but Dudley's devotion to the Chief of T.U.F.F is making me think." Snaptrap sighs, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms, "You'd have to be a pretty close-knit team to do that kind of thing with each other. Huh… my crew isn't that close."

Snaptrap looks over to his left, seeing his three henchmen slouched over various pieces of furniture. The brainiac of the group, Larry, a rather smart shrew, sits in an old, torn armchair with a yo-yo to his right, sliding up and down.

Francisco, a rather rogue-looking alligator lays on the floor, his tongue out to the side as he sleeps, snoring lightly near Ollie's feet. Ollie, the British opossum, slouches on a wooden chair, looking bored as he slings a paddleball back and forth, lost in his own mind, and uninterested in the world.

"That's it!" Snaptrap announces, "Everyone is to get into the conference room after lunch! We've got some things that need to change around here!"

"Like what, Boss?" Ollie sighs, "Are we ordering pizza? I like pizza."

"No… but that is a good idea," Snaptrap thinks aloud, "Everyone is to attend the conference room after pizza!"

"Can we get anchovies?" Francisco asks, waking up from his nap.

"Okay, sure… anything else?" Snaptrap sighs, looking to the shrew and rolling his eyes, "La-a-a-a-arry?"

"I like peppers… and maybe extra cheese!"

"Fine…" Snaptrap mumbles in annoyance. "I'll order the pizza… you all get in the conference room!"

Larry sits down at the long, dark conference table along with his two fellow D.O.O.M colleagues. He looks at them a bit quizzically, since the expression on both Ollie's and Francisco's faces are rather dull.

"Come on, guys! Cheer up! It's not _just_ a business meeting, there's _pizza_!" Larry cheers.

"Yeah, but y'know how the boss is," Ollie scoffs, "First it's pizza, then a lame plan that never works, then some lame excuse as to why it's _our_ fault."

Francisco sighs, "Now you see why I mostly come for the food?"

As the three quibble to themselves, the room suddenly goes black. The three gasp as a large monitor is lowered from the ceiling with Snaptrap's mug glowing brightly on the screen.

"Good! You all made it. And I heard that, Francisco!"

"Sorry, Boss," the alligator shrugs.

"Well… I forgive you," Snaptrap says. "So… I'm sorry to say that today, there will be no pizza."

The three moan in unison, scoffing and turning to leave the room. As they do, solid, iron doors rise up and block the doorways.

"I knew you'd leave… anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by my _loyal_ henchmen," Snaptrap scoffs, "I was saying that instead of coming up with an evil plot to overthrow T.U.F.F and all their technology and power, we'll be working on… ourselves!"

"No-o-o-o-o!" Ollie shouts, wailing and dropping to his knees in despair, "You can't do that! I have a wife and kids at home and…"

"Ollie! You're not being fired!" Snaptrap scowls, the monitor moving closer to Ollie, "Besides… you don't have a wife _or_ children."

"Sorry, Boss… thought it was bad news. I jumped the gun too quickly," Ollie says, holding his long, leathery tail.

"We'll work on that, Ollie. But for now," Snaptrap grins, pulling his monitor back into a further-away position, "We'll be working on our, uh… you know, our… being-together-ness. Our… team-mate-ship."

"Our work relationship?" Larry inquires.

"I _guess_ , Larry!" Snaptrap scoffs in an annoyed sigh. "We need to become as close to each other as the T.U.F.F agents are!"

"How would that help us take them over, Boss?" Francisco asks, raising his scaly hand.

"Of that, I'm not entirely sure, but in the long run, it could help us get along better and work well together. It could even shorten our likelihood of screwing up all our plots and plans!" Snaptrap looks over to Larry, "Not to mention any names of any certain screw ups."

"So wha'do we do then?" Ollie asks, shrugging.

"I saw Dudley and his Chief doing something pretty close, so I think we'll start with that," Snaptrap says, the monitor turning off and receding into the ceiling. Soon, the lights come back on and Snaptrap is sitting at the head of the table, moving awkwardly.

"Now, this may come as a shock," Snaptrap says, his voice slowly turning a bit winded and husky, "But… this is for our own good. We gotta do it, so don't freak out, okay?"

"Boss? What do you…" Francisco says, standing a bit to try and see what's going on.

"What do you mean?" Ollie says, doing the same.

Larry blushes deeply as he looks over to Snaptrap's lap, seeing that his cock is fully exposed, and in fact, he's wearing no pants at all, spreading his legs under the table.

"G-Gosh, Boss…" Larry whispers.

"What's he doing?" Ollie asks.

"Sit down, morons!" Snaptrap says, standing up and stroking his cock in front of his crew.

"Boss, what're you doing?!" Francisco panics, his growl sounding less sinister and more shocked and a bit afraid.

"I'm preparing myself for our bonding experience, what do you think?" Snaptrap scoffs, still stroking his member as it pulsates in his hand.

All of the D.O.O.M members can't help but watch, admiring the way Snaptrap handles himself smoothly, stroking his hand slowly up his cock and back down with such ease, thanks to his copious amount of precum oozing from his tip, allowing him to lessen the friction. Watching, the other men notice that their own urge to join in becomes overwhelming. The first to attend the slowly-forming circle-jerk is Francisco.

The alligator's cock is rather large and bulbous, and still slowly growing. As Francisco is just another brute from Chicago, his meaty, muscular body is also equipped with a rather impressive and sizable cock. His phallic muscle grows quite quickly, and already he can't resist the pleasurable sensations that is touching himself. As he wraps his meaty claws around his cock, his palm cushions the experience as he joins Snaptrap in masturbating before the group.

Ollie and Larry both exchange looks of horror and confusion, but upon looking to Snaptrap, whose facial expressions toward him read disappointment, annoyance, and disgrace, Larry figures it's a good idea to follow in the leader's footsteps. He blushes badly, reaching towards his pantsless groin, groping his sheath and grabbing ahold of his shaft. He feels awkward as he squeezes his eyes shut, slowly stroking at his member, feeling it harden slowly as presses on, not wanting to disappoint Snaptrap.

Ollie is the odd one out. He looks to everyone in embarrassment, but it soon subsides. _Everyone's playing with themselves! They're just wanking in front of each other!_ Ollie feels a bead of sweat drip down his temple as he watches his colleagues stroke their cocks faster, breathing harder and moaning a little.

"Come on… Ollie," Francisco moans, "It's… not that weird."

"Do it or you're fired, Ollie!" Snaptrap scolds, a bit of his precum landing on the floor.

Ollie watches Snaptrap's cum splash to the floor. He closes his eyes to escape the pressure, but the moaning and hard breathing pierced his senses. Soon, his hand seems to develop a mind of its own, slowly creeping toward his groin, which tingles and aches for attention. Soon, as if nearly instantly, he finds himself with his hand in his trousers, gripped firmly around his pulsating rod, stroking smoothly and allowing the many waves of pleasure to course through his body.

He strokes a bit faster, feeling his heartbeat begin racing in his chest; the feeling of his pulse radiates to his throat, and soon his mind is quiet, focusing on nothing but the bliss in his member.

He's suddenly snapped out of his feeling of ecstasy when Snaptrap moans, "Hold on now, before anyone finishes, we oughtta pair up."

Larry blushes, "Pair up, Boss? What do…"

"Shut up, _Larry_!" Snaptrap says, emphasizing Larry's name with a bit of mockery and sarcasm, "Everyone grab a partner, and we can really get bonding!" Immediately after his order, Ollie and Francisco pair up together, waiting for further instruction. "Oh, _great_ ," Snaptrap sighs, "I get _Larry_."

"So what now, Boss?" Francisco asks, "We're hard and bothered now, so what're we supposed to do?"

"It's easy, boys," Snaptrap says, "If you start stroking your teammate, you'll bond a lot better. Go ahead."

"Ah… B-Boss?" Ollie stammers, "Isn't that just…"

"Do it, or you're fired!"

Ollie gulps and looks to Francisco, then down to his cock. The alligator's member is rather thick, oozing with precum. He can see it twitching lightly, begging to be touched. _If I get fired, I'll have nothin'… I better do as the boss says._

Ollie wraps his fingers around Francisco's cock, listening to him hiss through his teeth. He's quite sensitive, and the lubrication from his precum makes it a bit easier to begin stroking. Ollie strokes from the gator's tip to his base, feeling his large, leathery balls. Something inside him takes over his sanity, making him feel a bit dazed, mesmerized, even. Before he knows it, Ollie is on his knees, using both hands on the gator's girth, actually putting effort into stroking the large reptile's shaft.

Francisco watches in shock as Ollie attempts to please him. Moaning softly as his cock is worked over, Francisco feels his stomach flutter and his groin pulsating with pleasure. All he can do is close his eyes, breathing harder as Ollie strokes harder and faster.

Snaptrap looks at Larry in annoyance, "Okay, _Larry,"_ The rat said, rolling his eyes in a ridiculously cartoony fashion, "I'm stuck with you… so we're doing this _my_ way."

"Okay, Boss! What should I do?" Larry asks, his nerdy, nasal-toned voice like a cancer to Snaptrap's ears.

"Anything to silence your yammering, for one!" Snaptrap sighs, "Here, I have it. Open your mouth, Larry!"

Larry does as he's told, and before he can realize what's going on, he finds his mouth stuffed full of Snaptrap's cock. He immediately tastes the saltiness of the cum left behind from earlier, and already his jaw begins to hurt. Snaptrap's girth is impressive, but not impossible for Larry to take in; he puts two and two together – he begins sucking on Snaptrap's cock, swirling his tongue around his boss' shaft, making sure to work the tip.

"Wow, Larry," Snaptrap moans, "I thought you were pretty useless. Just because you married my sister, I had to let you join D.O.O.M… mmgh… but… now I see you have a pretty good use."

Larry smiles over Snaptrap's cock, finally feeling as though he did something right. Out of glee, Larry puts a bit more effort into the blowjob, using his left hand to stroke Snaptrap as he sucks, bobbing his head faster.

Ollie feels his own erection stiffening and throbbing with a bit of pain. To soothe his urge, while stroking off Francisco, he returns his hand to his own cock and strokes. He feels a sense of a high as he not only has a cock in his mouth, but also feeling the effects of pleasure wave throughout his body. He moans over the gator's cock, swallowing any precum that coats his tongue.

Francisco looks to Ollie and sees him stroking his own cock as well, only making him more aroused. Francisco begins thrusting slowly, moving Ollie's hand out of the way and grabbing ahold of his cock. They stroke each other firmly, thrusting a little and moaning in unison, panting and fondling each other's thick girths.

"I'm gonna cum… Ollie!" Francisco warns.

"Mmgh! I… I feel… it!" Ollie moans, gritting his teeth. He, too, is ready to cum. He feels his orgasm creep ever nearer as his tip oozes a bit of precum.

"I'm cumming… I'm c-cumming!" Francisco moans, breathing harder, "I'm c-c-aagh!" he groans, releasing his seed in Ollie's hand. His cock trembles and twitches as Ollie's thumb can be felt swirling around his tip, coating the gator's cock in cum.

 _He really came!_ Ollie moans, bringing his thumb to his mouth and tasting the gator's seed. _And… it doesn't taste bad… I'm so hot… I'm going… to cum!_ Ollie squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing Francisco's cum as he releases his own. He cums hard onto Francisco's belly and it drips to his feet; he can't help but smile. He pants and catches his breath, smiling at Ollie as they both slowly let go of each other's members, remaining connected by a thick string of cum that eventually snaps between them.

Snaptrap holds Larry's head with both hands, rapidly thrusting into the shrew's mouth, listening to the erotic, and strangely passionate moans coming from the small henchman. With loud groans of ecstasy and pent-up frustration, Snaptrap holds Larry's head in place, and soon comes to a stop, simply holding Larry still, his cock deeply planted in his throat.

Larry gags a bit, tightening and loosening his throat muscles around his boss' cock, hoping to satisfy him. As he feels copious amounts of precum dripping down his throat, Larry can't help but stroke himself, rapidly. He moans and groans in a bit of struggle and pleasure over Snaptrap's cock, but not once did he try to pull away.

"L-Larry… you're really… trying to please me, aren't you?!" he moans, his heart slamming in his chest from the all the intense arousal. Finally, he continues, thrusting as hard as he can into Larry's throat, feeling Larry suck hard and firm, causing him to slow down and prolong the experience.

 _If I do this just right, the boss will bond with me! That's why we're doing this, to bond and become closer friends in the workplace! Gotta give it my all! But I'm so hard… I really want to cum already!_ Larry moans over his boss' cock again, stroking himself faster as he bobs his head even faster, sucking harder and listening to Snaptrap's moans of pleasure.

"A-a-agh!" Snaptrap groans, "L-Larry… I'm gonna cum if you… d-don't slow... down!"

Larry strokes his cock faster, thrusting into his own hand and breathing harder. Something burns inside him, releasing a harsh fit of passion and lust. He takes Snaptrap's cock into his throat, deep-throating consistently as he feels his own ball sack tighten and his belly flutter with orgasm. Finally, he loudly moans, nearly screaming over Snaptrap's cock, cumming hard onto the floor.

"L-Larry!" Snaptrap shrieks, his seed shooting deeply into Larry's throat, causing him to gurgle a bit as he swallows. "Larry… agh, God, _Larry_!"

Larry's cock throbs as it begins to shrink, and soon, the throbbing returns to its normal place, his chest, where his heart beats rather quickly, accompanied by panting from exhaustion.

"Holy shit, Larry," Snaptrap says in a bit of surprise, panting, "I guess you really _are_ fit to work here. But… that doesn't mean I like you!"

"Sure… sure thing… Boss." Larry pants.

The gang stays silent, panting and looking nervously around the room. The cum splatters on the floor and the way everyone is panting and sweating really brings the reality into a new light. The gang had pretty much fucked each other, all according to Snaptrap's plan to come closer as a group. They would all be lying if they thought it didn't work, because it did.

Snaptrap wipes the sweat from his brow and stands, sighing in content, "So… how about I order that pizza?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Lunch Break

"We did it!" Snaptrap cheers, "Finally! Some of T.U.F.F's invention plans are in our grasp!" says the rat with his trademarked lisp, "Now we'll be able to get doughnuts and burgers whenever we please!"

"Yeah!" his three lackeys cheer in unison. Larry throws his arms in the air and giggles, "And cola and cookies whenever we want!"

"Shut up, Larry," Snaptrap says, rolling his eyes and slapping his nose with the rolled-up blueprints.

"Ney-ow!" Larry pouts.

"Hit the showers, boys!" Snaptrap says, "This was a job well done. Except you, Larry… you're coming to put these together!"

"Ah, okay, Boss."

Ollie and Francisco make their way into the locker room in D.O.O.M's building, gathering towels and soaps from their locker.

"So what're you gonna try once Snaptrap builds those machines?" Francisco says, taking off his long, white shirt and purple hat, placing them in his locker.

"Well," Ollie says, his British accent sounding crisp as ever, "I was actually quite looking forward to a nice spot of tea if the drink dispenser allows for it."

"Tea... how could you stick to tea when you could have hot chocolate?" Francisco asks, turning his back to Ollie and heading for the shower. Ollie watches as Francisco's tail swings back and forth, allowing for a small glance at his large, reptile sack. "You coming or what? Let's get this over with! I'm craving me some hot, cheesy burgers!"

Ollie gulps, "R-right! Yeah, I'm coming." He strips off his clothing and hat, placing them on a bench in front of his locker. Ollie follows Francisco into the showers and turns on his showerhead. Warm, steaming water falls onto him, warming his stressed, tensed body after a hard day of work.

"Ollie, look! I'm a rock star!" Francisco jokes, holding a scrub-brush like a microphone, snapping his fingers and tapping his foot, "Deyrrr! Ner-ner-ner-ner… wa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!" he wails, imitating a rocker on a stage. As Francisco carries on with his antics, Ollie begins washing his fur, looking down at Francisco as he lands on his knees, still "singing" into the brush. Ollie can't help but notice that Francisco's cock is slowly hardening.

"That can't be all that exciting, Francisco," Ollie says, gulping a bit, a little shy to be pointing it out.

"What'cha mean?"

"I mean… well, if you don't mind me saying," Ollie says, pointing between Francisco's legs, observing his cock growing a little harder.

"Oh! Gosh, hah! That… ah, that happens. The water's just warm, had a good day, you know," Francisco's green, scaly cheeks turn red with embarrassment, "And, ah, of course there was a couple days ago when we all were in that room together…"

"You're still thinking about that, too?" Ollie asks, "Innit a little strange that the boss would propose something like that?"

"I suppose," the gator says, standing up properly and scrubbing his scales with the brush, "Though, haha, what if one of us enjoyed it? That'd be pretty weird, huh?" Francisco asks, nervously, hiding his blushing cheeks.

"Don't supposed it'd be _too_ weird," Ollie says, scrubbing suds into his scalp, "We're around each other all the time. We shower together, we practically live together! I think it'd only be natural to experiment like that, even upon one's own decision."

Francisco, turned away from Ollie, reaches down and begins stroking his cock lightly. His smooth, red cock throbs in his meaty claws as he slowly breathes through his mouth, "So, ah… y-you wouldn't mind if maybe that person was me?"

"Not at all, comrade!" Ollie says, smiling, looking toward Francisco, "I understand if you get a bit of a jolly thinking of the boss or Larry, and…"

"It's not for them, Ollie," Francisco says, slowly approaching Ollie from behind, laying a hand on his shoulder, "The way you felt on me, Ollie, it's something I'll never forget. Just once more… and we can pretend this never happened."

Ollie's heart starts beating in his chest. He grazes his gaze around Francisco's strong, reptilian body, looking for any excuse at all to say 'no', but the moment he lays his eyes on Francisco's cock, all rejection melts away from him. He begins breathing a bit harder in anticipation, reaching his hand out toward Francisco's cock, gently wrapping his fingers around his girth.

"Mmm… so I take it that's a yes?" Francisco growls in a lusty tone.

Ollie watches as a bead of precum forms at the tip, glistening and quickly dissipating in the shower. _If things were to get a bit messy… there'd be no evidence. The shower would wash it all away. If it'd be anything like last time… I can't resist!_ Ollie feels his sense of yearning intensify; his cock begins to throb, forming slowly into an erection. He can't help it anymore.

Ollie drops to his knees slowly, grasping the gator's cock in his hands. He strokes at Francisco's cock firmly, slowly leaning forward, licking the tip and tasting the saltiness of the cum that was there before. His own cock throbs, the hot water from the shower making it feel a little less bothersome.

Francisco moans and growls in pleasure, grabbing Ollie behind his head and helping him suck a bit harder. Ollie bobs his head faster beneath Francisco's hand, cushioning his cock with his tongue. Francisco moans, leaning his head back and sighing in pleasure. After a little while, Francisco becomes a bit bored with a simple blowjob. He wants something a bit more personal.

"Turn around, Ollie," he growls, smirking.

"Turn around? You don't mean so… s-so you can…"

"Turn around. Don't start pleasuring someone if you don't intend to finish," the gator smirks, watching as Ollie finally complies, turning his back to Francisco.

"Go easy on me, then," Ollie asks, "I-if you would."

Francisco presses the head of his cock firmly against Ollie's ass, spitting on his asshole to help lubricate his entry. As he slowly pushes himself inside, Ollie winces from the pressure and grits his teeth. Francisco hears Ollie groan in pain and decides it'd be best to do this quickly, to get the pain part over with.

Slamming his hips against Ollie's ass, his cock is quickly jammed into Ollie's anus, making him groan in surprise and pain, but the pain quickly subsides. Francisco gently starts to thrust, holding onto Ollie's hips.

"God… why didn't we do this a long time ago?" Francisco asks, closing his eyes and letting the pleasure take over his body.

Ollie can't speak. His voice is taken away by surprise and anticipation – not to mention the large gator cock inside him is stretching his ass, gaping him wide and leaving him speechless. _Am I one of those fellows who gets aroused from the thought of pain? My cock is so hard from all of this! I need to cum so badly! What if Francisco needs to cum? He'll do it inside me, won't he? I'm not too opposed to that idea, actually._

Ollie finally finds the strength to work past the pressure in his stomach and sighs, feeling the pleasure create goosebumps all over his body. As Francisco's balls tap faster against his own, he can't help but reach between his legs, grip his cock, and begin to stroke himself.

"Aha, so you _are_ liking this!" Francisco chuckles, "Good… because I have a feeling we'll be doing this a lot more. We might as well. Boss did say we should become closer to each other!" Francisco moans as he thrusts faster, feeling Ollie thrust underneath him, breathing harder. Soon, Francisco matches the pace at which Ollie is stroking himself, and the showers fill with sensual moans and sloshing water from their various movements.

Francisco feels his sack tightening as he picks up his pace, breathing a bit harder, "Flip over… I wanna see your face enjoying my cock."

"Goodness…" Ollie pants, "A bit feisty, don't you thi—"

"Flip over!"

Ollie turns to his back, showing Francisco his hard, throbbing cock as his slips out of Ollie's ass. Francisco quickly repositions the tip against Ollie's hole and slams himself back in. He thrusts quickly, looking down at Ollie's impressive member.

"You're _really_ enjoying yourself, aren't ya?! Good!" Francisco growls in pleasure as he reaches down to Ollie's cock, stroking him to the same pace as his thrusting. The water from the shower drowns out most of their heavy breathing, but the moans are quite audible throughout the entire locker room.

"Mmgh, Francisco!" Ollie moans, "I feel like… I'm going to burst!"

"Good! I want you to cum, like a good possum!" the gator snaps, squeezing his eyes shut as he thrusts himself in and out of Ollie's ass, stroking his cock from the base to the tip. "Your cock's throbbing… mmm! You're going to cum this soon? Heh, so am I…"

The two breathe heavily together; Ollie arches his back and thrusts upward into Francisco's grip as Francisco slams his cock as deeply as he can into Ollie's ass, and together, they can't hold it. The steamy, hot water of the shower plus the sensations bursting throughout their cores is too much to ignore. With loud gasp-like grunts, the two finally feel their orgasms crashing over them.

Francisco fills Ollie's ass with cum, his seed dripping out onto the shower floor, only to be washed away down the drain. Ollie's cum splashes onto Francisco's chest, being carried away by the shower's water, dripping all the way down his body, slowly down his legs and over his feet until it, too, is washed away.

Francisco pulls out his slowly shrinking cock and backs away a bit, his heart slamming against his chest. Ollie sighs in relief, standing up and feeling more of the cum pouring out of his ass, dripping to his ankles and being washed away. The two stand in the showers, facing each other, the awkward silence thicker than the steam.

"S-so, um…" Ollie mumbles, rubbing the back of his head, "Shall we finish our shower, then? I… suppose I could get one of those burgers with ya."

"Sounds good," Francisco smiles awkwardly. They both retreat to separate ends of the shower room, finishing their showers.

Larry wipes his brow and stands up, clasping his hands together to dust them off. The poor shrew looks at the machine he's built before him, eyeballing the burgers and various other food items in the vending machine. He smiles and leans forward, pressing a button. A cheeseburger is ejected, hot and ready to eat.

"Good, you got it working!" Snaptrap says, snatching the burger away from the machine before Larry can touch it. He takes a large, greedy bite and analyzes the flavor. "Hmm, this is pretty good! I, uh-wait...is this _cheese?!"_ Snaptrap begins choking and gagging, as if he was feeling another allergic episode come along.

"It is, but don't worry, boss! I made sure that this cheese was both lactose _and_ allergen free!" Larry assures, "You shouldn't have any trouble bloating up or keeping these burgers down!"

Snaptrap stops his over-dramatic choking and gagging after hearing what Larry had said, calming himself down, "Hey...you're right! Well, in that case…" The rat takes another bite of the burger and a smile slowly streaks across his face, "Wow! The cheese is amazing!"

Larry smiles, admiring his own hard work as he presses a button again, ejecting another cheeseburger, "Thanks, Boss! I followed the blueprints exactly to the letter, only instead of pepperjack, I had it make your favorite cheese for the burgers instead-cheddar!"

"Hmm, not bad, Larry!" Snaptrap says, snatching the other burger up before Larry can get to it. He eats it in one bite and dusts off his clothes, "Well, that was a hard day of work! Wouldn't it be nice to relax with some cocoa?"

"I was hoping for a burger, but you…"

"I have an idea," Snaptrap grins, maliciously, ignoring Larry's words, "Remember the other day, we all got to bonding, had a fun time… remember?"

Larry has a small flashback, remembering the sexual encounter he had with Snaptrap. Shivering a little and blushing, he nods, "Yeah… I remember."

"I could go for a little more of _that."_ Snaptrap hints.

"Oh, ah… m-maybe Ollie or Francisco…"

"Come on, Larry! Stop being a spoilsport!" Snaptrap says, reaching for Larry's tail and picking him up effortlessly. "This'll be fun and you know it. Besides, didn't I say this was a good use for you?"

"Snaptrap! Please! I… I really just wanna get back to work!" Larry complains.

"This is your work now. This, and building food machines. You wanna keep this job?!"

"Y-yes…" Larry sighs.

"Good. Now bend over."

Larry bends over, his pantsless ass exposed and his tail flipped upward. He sighs in a bit of boredom and ridiculous lethargy as Snaptrap spits on his thumb and moistens Larry's asshole. Before long, Snaptrap's cock forces its way inside Larry's ass, making him wince in a bit of pain.

"Couldn't… you use something to… make it… easier?" Larry grunts, doing his best to work past the pain, "It's a little… agh… dry."

"I'll say if it's dry or not, _Larry_ ," he says his name in a mocking tone, "Don't be such a back-seat pitcher."

Larry moans as Snaptrap's cock slips further inside him, slowly applying pressure to his prostate. He can feel his own cock starting to grow and harden, and as it does, he finds himself grabbing onto it, stroking softly.

 _This isn't so bad, but I do wish he'd appreciate me a little bit more. Still, what if my wife found out about this? It could make for some pretty good blackmail! Nah, I couldn't do that to my own boss. He's just got some emotional growing up to do._

Snaptrap starts to thrust harder, "Aagh! _Yeah!_ How's that feel, Larry?"

"Well, it's a bit…"

"Who cares? It feels amazing!" Snaptrap tips his head back, thrusting harder as his precum provides a bit of lubrication. Larry's asshole is tight inside and not gaping easily, providing Snaptrap with that extra bit of pleasure.

Larry strokes his cock a bit harder, panting with lust as Snaptrap thrusts faster, his ballsack slamming against Larry's. Larry begins to moan and his eyes begin to roll back, feeling his orgasm creeping up his body.

"Jeez, Larry! Your ass just won't let up! You should always stay this tight. Who knows when I'm gonna need to get off, right?" Snaptrap chuckles while he pants, moaning as he feels his own orgasm begin to build.

The room is full of moaning and the sounds of harsh slamming, flesh against flesh and fur. Ollie and Francisco simply walk by, using the food machines. Stopping to watch a bit, Ollie notices Snaptrap looking much more relaxed than usual. Shrugging his shoulders, he and Francisco leave to complete their daily work.

Larry and Snaptrap pant harder and grunt loudly, feeling their skin begin to crawl.

"I'm… about to cum, Boss!" Larry groans.

"Not before me, you don't!" Snaptrap says competitively, grabbing Larry by the hips and slamming himself further into his tiny, tight ass. As Snaptrap thrusts harder, Larry feels his orgasm strengthening. In no time at all, before Larry can say anything, the floor beneath him is covered in his hot, fresh seed.

"You dumb rodent," Snaptrap sighs, "Fine, you came first… big deal." He thrusts faster, gritting his teeth before burying his cock deeply into Larry's ass and feeling his sack tighten. His cock throbs rapidly as he moans, "I'm cumming! Mmmgh, right into your ass, Larry!"

Larry feels Snaptrap's cum fill his asshole, leaking out a little. As Snaptrap takes his cock out of Larry's ass, his seed flows out and down Larry's leg, joining the rest of the cum of the floor.

"God, Larry, you're such a pig… clean that up, will ya?" Snaptrap says, rolling his eyes. "Jeez…"

Ollie, Snaptrap, and Francisco sit at the conference table with a bounty of junk food, cocoa and tea before them, enjoying the labor of Larry's building skills. Larry spends the remainder of his break on his hands and knees, cleaning up the cum that he and his boss made together. He sighs, cleaning the last bit off the floor.

As Larry approaches a trash can to throw away the cloth used to clean up the cum, Snaptrap stands next to him, rolling his eyes with a hot, wrapped burger in one hand and a hot cup of cocoa in the other.

"Here… I mean… I guess you did a good job today…" he says, handing the items to Larry and walking away. Larry could only smile, enjoying his break after all.


End file.
